For all our lives
by peaceofthenight
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru smells a female half-breed going into heat? One-shot lemon SessXOC character created by member on quizilla requesting this story from me.


The trees were swaying in the gentle breeze blowing through the leaves. The forest was unusually quiet, the small animals and beasts frightened into hiding by some unknown cause.

Sesshomaru stopped cautiously and lifted his head, trying to identify the disturbance. A sudden invisible wave of pressure rippled through the area had him frozen to the spot, no muscle on his body moved. Why hadn't he realized there was a female inu in the area? He tried forcing his body away from the irresistible temptation, but it wouldn't obey his minds commands, nor would his beast. Both were demanding that he find the female that had gone into heat without first protecting herself. The second wave had his shaft grow heavy in his hakamas as his blood pumped hard.

He caught her elusive scent on a brief gust of air that blew at him from the north. He stiffened at the unmistakable smell of hanyou. No. He would not lower himself so to take a half-breed.

He growled.

The increasing waves hitting him demanded he go to the female and ease her suffering. His beast was fighting against him, his every instinct to go to the aid of the female. He cursed silently as his eyes faded into the glowing embers of his beast. He was still fighting against it as another gust of wind brought him the scent of an aroused male.

::No! Female ours!:: his beast roared out. The quick fury of the beast over took all his efforts, and in a flash of light he transformed into the greatness of his inu form. He bounded over the land in long strides, covering the distance between him and the female effortlessly. He came upon a large cave in which he lowered his snarling mouth to grip a male demon between his teeth. The saliva dripping from his mouth burned away at the male as he screamed in fury and swiped at Sesshomaru's sensitive nose.

Sesshomaru growled at his action and threw him against a tree several feet away.

Inside the cave, the female squeezed herself into a crack in an attempt to get away from the males she could hear outside. She didn't know what was happening to her. She'd been feeling kind of sick for several days and had naively assumed she was getting a fever. Through out the course of these days, her body had been growing hotter and hotter. She had finally decided to rest in this large cave until she was feeling better, but that night her body temperature peaked and an ache had throbbed in her stomach until she was writhing in pain. She was only like that for a few long minutes when the first male had approached her, sniffing around and grinning at her when he saw her. The other male had arrived just when he was about to reach for her and she had tried to make herself as small as possible so as not to draw attention to herself. The pain in her lower abdomen was too great to try to run, so she would have to settle for hiding herself until they left. A soft whimper escaped her mouth as she settled back.

Sesshomaru lifted his head to the faint sound as he easily killed the other male. He transformed back into his humanoid form and quickly made his way through the cave to the back where the female was curled into a ball. When she looked up and saw him, she stiffened and squeezed her eyes shut. She curled back away from him as he knelt next to her, but Sesshomaru ignored her and took her into his arms. He sat with her in his lap as he cradled her against his body and smoothed his hand over her back in a calming caress.

::Shhh. Female calm. Help Female in heat. No hurt.:: His beast purred into her hair. Her body lay tense against his as she writhed against him. She didn't understand what was going on, and his words about her in heat didn't make any sense. She wasn't a full demon. Why would she go into heat? Besides, from what she could tell, she wasn't the right age to be going into heat.

When she tried pushing away from him, Sesshomaru growled lowly. ::No. Female ours now. No run away:: He curled his legs under him and lifted her to set her on her back on the rough rocky floor.

Misha whimpered again, her white ears laying back against her head in fright.

Sesshomaru knelt between her legs, pulling her legs up by the knees so they hugged around his hips. He moved his hands to rest just above her shoulders so he wouldn't crush her when he leaned over to sniff at her neck. The female wouldn't stay still though, wiggling her hips and pushing against his shoulders. He responded by snarling loudly and grinding his erection against her stomach. His snarl turned into an erotic purr as he felt the heat radiating off her body caress his hardness.

Tears streamed across her face as the pain slammed into her harder and deeper, making her cry out harshly. Sesshomaru blinked at the harsh sound and pulled back to look down at her with concerned eyes. He quickly shredded their cloths with his claws, and then lay back against her body.

Misha began sobbing uncontrollably. The coolness of his skin burned against her, like when she used to stay too long in the snow and then warmed her body too quickly. She used all her strength to get away from the pain the male was causing her.

Sesshomaru laid his body flat against hers to try to still her flailing torso. He gripped both her arms while trying to mount her. ::Be still. Must be inside you. Pain go away.:: He tried frantically to reassure her, but she would not listen. Finally, he used both his hands to restrain her struggling and maneuvered his hips up against her core. He growled in frustration as his first attempt to enter her failed and he had to try several times until at last he succeeded.

As his hardness entered her, it brought a wave that swept through Misha's body, bringing with it a soothing cool just before it shattered and she was brought to her first orgasm.

Sesshomaru's body arched against hers as her tightness gripped him tightly. Her body was shuddering uncontrollably, but her struggles had since stopped and he brought his arms down to hold her tightly against his chest. Her slender, soft body fit perfectly against his own muscular one.

At his first stroke, she cried out in pleasure and relief, the friction against her walls oddly soothing against the pain that was throbbing through her belly. As he settled into a rhythm, her body continuously rippled in pleasure, the remnants of her orgasm that had begun to fade flowing back full force through first her core, then traveling upward from her belly to her breasts. Her arms slid from their position above her head into his hair. She raked her claws against his scalped and tugged at his head that had fallen to her collarbone until he finally lifted his blood eyes to gaze into hers. She couldn't speak from the ripples of her pleasure, but she had no need to. He looked into her eyes and seemed to know what she wanted. What she needed.

He growled roughly and quickly lowered his head to her right breast, the scrape of his canines against her soft flesh making the waves crashing through her body all the more powerful. Though his hips thrust against her almost painfully hard and fast, his mouth savored the taste of her against his tongue. He raised one of his hands to cup the small mound to hold it while he licked at it, then gently suckled the hard nipple into his mouth. His control snapped at the added pleasure of her against his tongue and he moved roughly against her several more times, bringing her to the brink and seeming to tackle her over it. Joining her after the last thrust and roaring his conquest to the very heavens.

Misha screamed as her orgasm finally reached its climax. The feeling of the male spurting his seed deep into her womb calming the fires that bloomed under her skin.

In the after glow, Misha's body settled into almost a trance like state, going limp against the male above her who settled against the top of her. She could still feel the coolness of the male inside of her, flowing through her body until she felt it take root in her womb and nestled against her walls. When her mind finally cleared, she blinked several times in disbelief of what had just happened to her.

"W-why…..who…?" she managed to stutter. Sesshomaru lifted his head from her bosom and looked at her, his eyes fading into glowing hot amber staring straight into her own deep sapphires.

"You went into heat. No male youkai can resist the call of a females body when she reaches her time." He said indifferently.

"But…"

"A female must have a males come inside of her before her pain will completely diminish." He interrupted her. "It is thought that just having a male inside her can numb the pain until he can take it away from her. It will last all through the night and will not end until the female is completely sated."

"Then you….again…" she didn't want this to happen. She spent her life trying to stay away from any demons and running from the persecution she faced. "Please…no. I-I don't want… Please…don't hurt me." She whimpered. She knew she probably sounded pathetic, but it was an automated response from the life she had led. She had a very low pain tolerance, and therefore learned to avoid it as often as possible.

Sesshomaru had stilled above her. He had had grown youkai's beg for his mercy and hadn't even blinked as he'd taken their lives. Now, this one _half-breed_ could bring out compassion that he hadn't felt since he had come into his maturity. He didn't _want_ to be nice to her and show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. He would rather not touch her again, but try as he might he just couldn't convince himself to leave her to suffer through the pains of her heat. His beast moved restlessly in his mind. _What should we do? _

::Keep female::

_Why should we keep a mere half-breed? We could have any female. We should find one with power to bear our pups._

::Female need us:: His beast answered with masculine pride. That's what it all came down to though, wasn't it? No one had ever needed him before. Not even his father, who looked to his brother more than him because Inuyasha had been born to a mother whom he had loved. He knew his father had cared for him, but he had never once felt needed. Now, this mere slip of a female was lying before him that needed his protection and the relief he brought her. He didn't want to leave that. Ever. He leaned down to her slowly, trying not to frighten her with any sudden movements.

"What is your name, little one?" he breathed against her cheek, nuzzling it softly, though his voice held no trace of the emotions he was feeling.

"M-misha." She whispered softly. She shuddered against his caresses. The heat was returning to her body and was spreading rapidly from where they were still joined.

"I will not hurt you this night, little Misha." He licked her cheek soothingly as he too began to feel the heat rising in her again and moved to accommodate her.

Misha's eyes opened slowly to the chirping birds outside. She was still tired from the night she had spent with the male, but the flames had left her body feeling refreshed and oddly satisfied. The warmth she felt now was from the steel arms surrounding her. She understood why the male had helped her, but she was too afraid to stay and witness his reaction this morning. Her delicate white ears twitched slightly behind her, discerning any sound that would signal the male awaking as she shifted her body carefully away from his.

When she glanced around for her kimono, she saw that it was in tatters around the cave floor. The only clothing she could see was the males that he had removed more carefully than he had her own. She only took a moment to decide, and then slipped the too large shirt onto her shoulders to cover her nakedness until she could find more modest clothing. She could just run around naked. With one final look back at the male who had helped her, she slipped out of the cave and into the dense forest.

She was moving as quickly as she could away before he awoke, but after only a few minutes her sensitive ears picked up the slightest of rustle from clothing behind her. She stopped and looked back, but saw nothing. Not taking the chance that he had awoken, she quickly swung up into a nearby tree, her movements both graceful and fluid. She huddled against the trunk, trying to make her body blend in as best she could, but her curiosity won out. She had to look know where he was. But when she silently moved up behind the leaves to look out she met with burning amber. Her eyes widened in fear and shock as his hand shot out and yanked her against him to pull them both back to the forest floor. Misha whimpered and tried dislodging herself from his grip, but her attempts were futile.

"Why did you leave me, female?" Sesshomaru snarled at her, his beast rising furiously at her attempt to escape him.

Misha couldn't answer for the fear coursing through her. Her body began trembling violently as she closed her eyes and waited for the blows she was sure would come with his anger. Seeing her fear of him, Sesshomaru let out a half sigh half growl and pulled her face against his bare chest.

"Stop this. I have told you I would not harm you. What else to wish of me? Why do you still fear me?" he asked in exasperation. He didn't know how to deal with a female outside of his bed.

"I don't know you. How do I know what you'll do?" Misha whispered against him. She was too frightened to move, but then, she found she didn't really want to.

Sesshomaru paused for a brief second as he absorbed her words, and then bent his head to nuzzle the side of her neck. "This Sesshomaru has given his word that he will not harm you. My seed has been planted in your womb. You are now my mine, and I can do no other than protect you."

Misha started in shocked amazement. _I'm…pregnant?_ Then the rest of his words pierced through her shock. "But you…I'm…half-breed." She ended so softly that even with his advanced hearing he just barely caught her words.

"I am aware of what flows through your blood. I have decided it matters no more to me." He stated instantly, and immediately realized it was true. The night before had been a blessing to him in that it had finally allowed him to open himself to another being. He **wanted** to care about this female he had found, and he would never let that feeling go.

Misha's shoulders slumped. She had been feeling extremely tired lately and was ready to blame it on her apparent heat, but she knew the real reason. She was tired of hiding all the time. Of all the running from people no matter whom they were or what they wanted. She knew she was shy even with the people who were nice and she had precious few friends that she hardly ever saw with all the running that she did. All she wanted was to belong to one place…and possibly to this one being who had found her. On some level, she knew he would keep her safe. He was the one being who she could settle down with and actually have a home. She could teach their child all the techniques she had learned, and Sesshomaru could teach it how to defend itself.

The pictures that began unfolding in her mind brought some semblance of peace to her and she smiled up at him. "Will you keep me then?"

Sesshomaru lowered his face to hers. "For all our lives, little one."


End file.
